Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram illustrates a conventional computer apparatus. The computer apparatus is booted or shut down through a button to control the main power supply. As shown in FIG. 1, the computer apparatus includes a power supplier 11, a main system 12, an interface controller 13, a keyboard 14, a mouse 15 and other input/output interface 16. The power supplier 11 includes a button 111. The power supplier 11 could obtain a booting signal through a user pressing the button 111. A main power 112 then is provided to the main system 12, the interface controller 13, the keyboard 14, the mouse 15 and other input/output interface 16, thereby achieving the goal of booting the computer apparatus. In addition, the user presses the button 111 after the computer is booted to enable the power supplier 11 to obtain a shut down signal. The power supplier 11 then is stopped supplying the main power 112 to the main system 12, the interface controller 13, the keyboard 14, the mouse 15 and other input/output interface 16, thereby achieving the goal of shutting down the computer apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 2, a block diagram illustrates a conventional apparatus for controlling a power supplier 21. The apparatus includes a power controller 22, a keyboard 23, a mouse 24 and a recognition controller 25. The power supplier 21 generates a power with 5 voltages. The power with 5 voltages is supplied to the power controller 22, the keyboard 23, the mouse 24 and the recognition controller 25. The recognition controller 25 is used to detect input signals provided by the keyboard 23 and the mouse 24 to determine whether or not the input signals are signals for booting. For instance, the input signals are inputted by pressing some keys of the keyboard 23 simultaneously or by clicking the mouse 24 several times. Therefore, the recognition controller 25 could control the power controller 22 to output a booting signal to the power supplier 21. The power supplier 21 then is triggered to supply a main power to a main system 26 of the computer and an interface controller 27 so as to achieve the goal of booting.
However, the aforesaid conventional techniques must input a booting signal through the user to control the computer apparatus to be booted to cause inconvenience.
The inventor of the present invention based on years of experience from related research and development invents an activation system for a computer to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.